


THE END OF TREVOR'S BASKETBALL CAREER

by whichdirection



Category: Cow Chop, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Accident, Accidents Happen, Aleks being a cute boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, For instance this story is an accident, I might fix the tags later, I'm sorry if this sucks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichdirection/pseuds/whichdirection
Summary: It wasn't Trevor's fault.ORAleks is a good boyfriend.





	THE END OF TREVOR'S BASKETBALL CAREER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily/gifts).



> So sorry if this sucks, it's 2:30am right now and I couldn't sleep. This was written on my phone so sorry for any formatting issues or spelling issues.

     An energetic round of 2-on-2 was taking place when you entered the office, you could hear the trash talk as soon as the door opened. You cautiously stuck your head around the corner to peek a glance at the four sweaty boys dribbling and shooting the basketball in the small area. Aleks' eyes drifted towards you and you raised a hand in greeting before ducking back around to enter the office from the other side.  
     Purse and jacket abandoned at Aleks' desk, your feet found their way back towards the noise and soon you stood shoulder to shoulder with Anna and Asher, examining the game and trying to remain as out of the way as possible while the crew filmed. Rowdy as ever, the boys trounced around the court smiling and calling each other names, arguing about who was winning- although it was made very clear to you the score was 6-0.   
     The mistake came when Brett called your name in greeting, and your eyes drifted off the court a fraction of a second before Trevor threw the ball towards Aleks' waiting hands. Missing him by nearly a foot, your head was not nearly as lucky, and your vision blinked away into stars as the basketball collided with the side of your face. Clutching your reverberating head in your hands you dropped your head, turning into the familiar feeling hands of your boyfriend and burying your face in his neck while the world spun around you.  
     All you heard for a moment was a myriad of swears from a myriad of voices, then a single voice gently broke through the overbearing ringing in your ears.  
     "Are you okay?" The words felt distant and numb but at the sound of them you managed to blink your starry eyes open and raise your head, clutching the boy in front of you for support as the world still rocked beneath you.  
     "No." You groaned.  
     "Do you want to go to the doctor?" He asked, brushing hair behind your ear and searching your face for another way to help. Your mind was throbbing and possibly sideways- you couldn't be sure about that second part but you figured that wasn't the best way to feel so you nodded lightly and cringed at the way the world tilted with your head.

•

     The ride to the ER was short and cloudy. The lights in the waiting room were florecent and cloudy. The voice of the nurse that escorted you to the exam room and lilted and- maybe it was just your head that was cloudy...  
     20 minutes and several bright lights shined in your eyes later and the doctor was explaining to Aleks the need for rest and limited stilumi for several days as you recovered from what was indeed a concussion.

•

     Trevor must have texted you and Aleks at least a dozen times apologizing, and by the time Aleks steadied your walk into his apartment you were both more ready to tell him to fuck off than to assure him it was just an accident. Aleks escorted you into the bedroom, helping you remove your shoes and supplying you with the spare set of pajamas you 'accidentally' left at his place, getting a glass of water and some ibuprofen, and cuddling you close you his chest in the bed.  
     "Your head hurt?" He whispered.  
     "Well it's still attached to my body, so, y'know, could be way worse." You halfheartedly joked. His staccatoed breath moved with the beat pounding in your head as he laughed, and he hugged you closer to him, continuing the conversation lightly until you drifted off, still clinging to his chest.

 

•

  
     The video - "THE END OF TREVOR'S BASKETBALL CAREER"- came out three days later, the footage of Trevor nailing you in the head included with your permission, and a BTS including the journey to the ER following a few days later. People were quick to point out to you how protective and kind Aleks was towards you, not that you needed reminding. Less than a day after the video was released someone on the subreddit pieced together that the cheesy instagram of you cuddling into Aleks' chest, completely asleep and oblivious, with the caption "Oh shit", was taken that night, and the obsession with Aleks as a good boyfriend escalated even more.


End file.
